1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector has an insulative housing having a curved structure for avoiding contacts having an excessive deformation under pressing force provided by a modular plug.
2. Description of Prior Arts
An electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,360 issued on May 10, 1994. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts mounted on the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a top wall, a bottom wall, and opposite lateral walls, and a receiving cavity defined therebetween for receiving a modular plug. Each contact includes a mating portion extending into the cavity and cantilevered below the top wall, a fastening portion mounted in a top wall and an intermediate arc portion interconnected with the mating portion and the fastening portion. The modular plug is engaged with the mating portion and presses the mating portion to the top wall when the modular plug is inserted into the cavity.
However, a pressing force provided by the modular plug is concentrated on the intermediate arc portion of the contact when the modular plug is inserted into the cavity. Thus the intermediate arc portion is deformable and the contact would have a decreased elasticity. In addition, modular plugs of different precision may be engaged with the mating portion of the contact of different position, it would result in the contact having an excessive deformation under the dispersed pressing force. And it is difficult to realize a reliable engagement between the electrical connector and different modular plugs.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.